This invention relates generally to a flight control system for use with an aircraft having slats in the leading edge of the wings and flaps in the trailing edge of the wings. More particularly, this invention provides for the minimizing of problems encountered by such aircraft during landing and "go-around" in "short takeoff-or-landing" (hereinafter referred to as STOL) operations.
Some of the most difficult problems for any aircraft occur during the landing phase. The flight path is affected by the wind, aircraft gross weight, engine power settings, pitch attitude and many other factors. These problems become even more critical during a STOL landing, with the steeper approach angle and short fields. Military STOL operation must also contend with ground fire and less than optimum weather information.
"Go-around" under these conditions, especially with an engine out, can be critical. The correct "go-around" flap setting, particularly at high gross weights, is very necessary.
Therefore, it is very desirable to be able to compensate for as many of these adverse conditions as possible, so that the pilot's work load, which already is great, is not increased.
Additionally, certain military tactical situations may also demand near optimum takeoff performance. Precise flap settings are necessary to obtain adequate safety margins.
The vernier flap detent apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,644, previously referred to herein, permits the precise setting of takeoff flaps, but does not address the landing approach or "go-around" problems.
We have invented a modulating vernier flap system (hereinafter referred to as "a slat and modulatable flap control system") that provides for and minimizes these problems, and other related thereto.
Therefore, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.